preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelville (episode)
|next= }} "Angelville" is the premiere episode of the third season of Preacher and the twenty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis In an effort to save Tulip, Jesse and Cassidy take her to Jesse's family home, Angelville. Jesse reunites with the people he fears most: his family.Season 3, Episode 1: Angelville - AMC Plot Long ago in Angelville, Marie L'Angelle successfully conjures a sober spell on a councilman. Christina leads him out and calls for an elderly couple. A haggard man later confront her, but the man is knocked out by TC, who is then ordered by Christina to clean up the mess in Marie L'Angelle's office. Later, Christina hides in her room to look at a photo of her husband and son, though Jody interrupts, telling her Madame L'Angelle called for her. Jody asks what Christina was looking at but is dismissed. Jody tracks Christina trying to escape and stops the bus she was on and batters her before bringing her back to Angelville. Madame L'Angelle demands to know what Christina is hiding but the latter consumes the photograph. However, Madame L'Angelle orders Jody and TC to hold Christina down as she cuts her open to obtain the photo. Christina begs her Madame L'Angelle not to hurt Jesse. In the present, Jesse and Cassidy bring Tulip to Angelville and call for Jesse's grandma, but the place appeared to be empty. An enraged Cassidy reveals he had sex with Tulip and Jesse and Cassidy engage in another fight. TC interrupts and after recognizing Jesse, calls for Madame L'Angelle, who ignores Jesse. Jesse confronts his gran'ma in the kitchen and begs her to resurrect Tulip, promising he would do anything, offering his blood to seal the contract. In purgatory, Tulip's father returns from prison and earns a job at a restaurant and promises to get a young Tulip candy as celebration. Once her father leaves for work, her mother sneers at the empty promise and that he's just a worthless O'Hare. An upset young Tulip shoots her mother. Her father returns home, who had just got in a fight with his boss. He prepares for a shootout with the police and present Tulip joins in on the shootout. Jesse's grandma informs Jesse that Tulip is still in purgatory and requests Jesse obtain transpoil, which requires him to ask Jody for help. Jesse gives Cassidy a list of Tulip's favorite items to buy to invite her back to the living. Jesse then confronts Jody, who embraces him as he reunites with him and agrees to help. Jody takes Jesse to a motel owned by the Boyd's and the former fights his way into stealing a vile of transpoil. A gang member confronts Jesse in the truck and points his gun at Jesse, though Jody arrives in time to kick the gang member and the two drive off. Back in Angelville, Jesse's grandma reveals her past to Cassidy as she consumes a scorpion pepper. She then thanks Cassidy for bringing Jesse back to her. As Jesse and Jody return, Jody challenges Jesse to fight for the transpoil. Despite Jesse's efforts, Jody was barely fazed by Jesse's attacks, including getting his face smashed into a window. Jody eventually knocks Jesse down. Before Jody could crush Jesse with his truck, Jesse's grandma stops him. Jody then gives Jesse the transpoil and wishes him luck with Tulip's Resurrection. In purgatory, Tulip's father had been killed in the aftermath of the shootout. Child protective services pounds on the door. Before she could answer, her favorite items including Boo Berry appear on the coffee table. Back in Angelville, Jesse's grandma begins mixing the potion for Tulip. Gran'ma gives Tulip a drop of transpoil. Meanwhile, in purgatory, Tulip, who began eating the Boo Berry suddenly finds a battery in her mouth. Jesse then begins to beg Tulip to come back, telling her he needs her for everything as Cassidy plays "California" by Joni Mitchell. Tulip hears Jesse's voice and begs for more time. She eventually puts the battery in the clock and appears on an empty road. God confronts her and tells her he chose her for an important mission. Tulip returns to life, much to Jesse and Cassidy's relief. Jesse's grandma joins Jesse for a drink later that night, and they still have a deal. Jesse threatens to kill her but she tells him that she had already thought about that before telling Jesse she loves him. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Proinsias Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers (credit only) *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface (credit only) *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr (credit only) *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler (credit only) *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone (credit only) *Malcolm Barrett as F.J. Hoover (credit only) *Colin Cunningham as TC *Betty Buckley as Marie L'Angelle Guest Starring *Jeremy Childs as Jody *Liz McGeever as Christina L'Angelle Co-Starring *Charles Green as Trance Man *Kristin Daniel as Tour Guide *Jibrail Nantambu as Son 10 Yrs *Tadasay Young as Black Mother *Beth Burvant as Bullhorn Woman *RaeLynn Symone Bratten as Lil' Tulip *Keith Burke as Jake O'Hare *John Wilmot as Assistant Manager *Kelly Murtagh as Barb O'Hare *Renes Antonio Rivera as Bruneau Boyd *Mike Howard as God (Man-Dog) *Michael Martin as Filthy Man References 24 1